1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a seizing structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. CN204088825U, issued on Jan. 1, 2015, discloses a cable connector assembly comprising a first connector, a second connector, and a cable connecting the first connector and the second connector. The cable comprises a core wire and a seizing structure bundling the wire. The seizing structure comprises a metal wire and an insulative layer wrapping the metal wire.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired.